


Careful Confessions

by hanwritessolo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Poetry, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 16:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanwritessolo/pseuds/hanwritessolo
Summary: In your moment of self-doubt, Gladio takes his heart out and quells your inhibitions in a way you least expected.





	Careful Confessions

You look at yourself in the mirror. You study how Gladio’s black button-down shirt drapes around the entirety of your small frame as it falls just above your knees. You slightly peel it off over your left shoulder, and with a portion of skin barely exposed, you see a Monet masterpiece: lilac and pink bruises dotted your skin like a watercolor painting. You can’t help but smile.

If this is what it means to make love with Gladio, then by all means—gods be good, you’ll let him make a gallery of love bites out of you.

Your fingers begin to trace the marks in your neck, down to your chest, until you reach the curve of your waist and the layer of flesh that hugged your stomach. It’s as if all the fat in your body had decided to convene in that section without your knowledge. Your smile dissipates like vapor.

A cringing feeling punches you in the gut. You wince at the sight of yourself, all painted in flaw and blemish. There are slashes of every shape from past wounds that travelled across your thighs, and stretch marks that striped the surface of your hips. Your body is a collection of your stories inked permanently in scars, and last night, Gladio read each and every single one of them.

In the mirror, you can only see a disaster of a person. You wonder if Gladio sees you that way, too.

“Hey there, beautiful.”

As if to protest against the impending insecurities about to plague your thoughts, you hear Gladio’s voice. From the reflection in the mirror, you watch him rise from the bed and move closer in his naked glory, snaking his behemoth arms around your waist. Your height difference is like a crushing jab to your existence.

“I look so tiny in your clothes. Like I shrunk.”

“You look adorable in them,” he whispers in your ear. “Now, what’s really bothering you?”

He looks at you in the mirror so intently, curiously, like he’s already reading your mind.

“How can you love someone like me? Look at all of this.” You chew your lower lip, hoping it could ease the weight of the words you just spit out as you wait for Gladio to pass his judgment.

But he doesn’t judge. In fact, he’s taken aback, his own heart swelling that you don’t see yourself the way he sees you. His mouth tentatively opens, a brief second of calculating his words, and purses into a smile.

“All your scars are stars,” he squeezes you in his arms, gently and firmly all at once, his gaze still fixed on you. “And you’re made of galaxies, and I want you to revel on yourself the way I revel on you.”

Your heart nearly leaps out of your chest. “Did you just make poetry out of me?”

He laughs and the rumbling of his chest sends shivers down your spine, and he nuzzles his face on the crook of your neck. “I sure did. And also, I love you.”

Eyes still fixed on the mirror, you ask, “Would you still love me even if I put on some weight?”

“Even if you think you’re at your worst, I will love you.”

“Even if I grow another arm?”

“Even if you grow another leg. Or another ear.”

“Really?”

“Really _really_.” Gladio carefully spins you so he can meet you face to face, handling you like you’re made of fragile glass. “Look, I won’t bow out in assuring you everyday that I love you, even if it means I have to write cheesy poems on the fly about your greasy hair or that food that always seem to get stuck between your teeth.”

You look up at him, tears threatening to spill from your eyes. “What did I do to deserve you?”

He presses a kiss on your forehead. “I could ask you the same thing.”

“I love you, Gladio. So, so much I can feel my heart ache.”

“And I love you, too,” he smiles, cupping your face with such tenderness in his hands. “I will love the shit out of you. Always.”

His lips crashes into yours before you can even breathe another word.


End file.
